cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Auric Armada
General Information On February 8, 2008 the alliances of The White Delegation and the Global Republic of Allied Nations have decided, in the interests of growth and prosperity, to merge and create a new alliance known from here on out as the Auric Armada. The White Delegation and the Global Republic of Allied Nation have always shared a unique bond of friendship, trust and unity with one another and today that bond shall grow even stronger. Our paths have always been intertwined all the way from our early inception to the similarities in RL as well as in the game, but now for the first time these paths will come together. Official Announcement Thread. Naming The official CN name for the alliance is "Auric Armada", but is also known as Au, the periodic symbol for gold. Wars Involvement In the Epilogue War The Auric Armada entered the GATO-1V War after TPF declared it's support for One Vision. As a defensive maneuver, TPF attacked, and so followed the Auric Armada, due to an treaty signed between the 2 alliances. As a result, the Auric Armada ended up as a rather unknown force in the war, fighting IAA nations. Involvement In the Continuum-NoV War Auric Armada officially announced it's involvement in the Continuum-NoV war the day after the Continuum declared on NoV, with the declaration of war on FCO for their attack on TPF, as the Auric Armada declared it's support for TPF the day before. Soon after, Legio X declared on Defense Confederation, yet another partner, Auric Armada shortly after declared on Legio X in defense of its ally. A few hours later, the declaration of war on Freaksafari.com for supporting Legio X was announced, placing the Au in 3 wars. Involvement In the Golden Sabres War The Au official declared itself in a state of war against Golden Sabres on Tuesday May 17 right before update. Au's reason for war was that anybody supporting FAN, isn't supporting yellow, and Au being on yellow, entered the fight to "help keep yellow moving forward". The End of the Auric Armada As the membership of the Auric Armada grew more and more apathetic and inactive, and as the number of members in leadership positions dwindled due to the departure of 3 of the original founders, King Vences, the only remaining Triumvir at the time, found it in the best interests of the alliance to merge into the Defense Confederation. At the time, Au and FAN were locked in what was considered a Cold War of sorts. The Minister of Finance, named Bad JuJu had been discovered to be a FAN reroll nation by a group of advisors in the New Pacific Order. Shortly afterwards, Bad JuJu was removed from the alliance and declared war on various nations, King Vences included. After a long nuclear war, Bad Juju reverted to peace mode and joined FAN. It is still unclear whether this was intentionally planned by FAN or not, as King Vences has stated that Bad Juju was a very good worker, and a very close advisor of his. Logs have even shown that Bad Juju was almost certainly trying to secretly depart FAN and return to playing the game as a non-FAN affiliated nation. Post-Merger At the time of the merger, Auric Armada was the largest alliance in Yellow, with approximately 1.6 Million Nation Strength. Nobody can be certain of what had happened in the upper ranks of Auric Armada. It was later discovered that Au was attempting to secure at special pact with NPO to become a Yellow team advisor for the Order. That never happened, of course. Most nations in Au either accepted the merge into DefCon, were unrightfully recruited by rival alliance Pyramid, or returned to The Pheonix Federation. King Vences moved to The Order of Righteous Nations and is no longer a nation holder. The other two Au triumvirates have yet to be seen. Aryan83, a nation designated to replace one of the two lost triumvirs is currently leading a yellow team alliance that has exceeded the strength of the Auric Armada. Lasting Effect on Yellow As most of the CN community considered Auric Armada a failed attempt by NPO to colonize yellow, foiled by FAN spies, others consider it an example of what can happen when trying to raise an alliance in a small color sphere. Although FAN is now at peace with its aggressors, Yellow is still having a rather difficult time rebuilding itself to its former glory. See also